TNT
TNT TNT is a highly explosive block, that when preasured, activated or set on fire, explodes creating a mighty explosion. TNT also launches other TNT into the air if any is on top of it when it explodes, creating mid-air explosions without the deatful smoke affect. The myth is that TNT cant blow up obsidian, but it does take 285 TNT blocks to blow obsidian up. An average TNT block has a blast-radius of aprox. 10 blocks. Once activated, you have four seconds before TNT explodes. TNT monster traps can be created, making TNT a powerful defensive tool. When exposed to a Redstone current, the TNT activates as if it had been activated by a player. Combine this with a Pressure Plate and you can create an automatic defense for your buildings. The TNT needs to be replaced after each use. For the TNT to receive the circuit's signal, the Redstone needs to be directed straight into it from at least one of four sides, from either the Layer the TNT is based on, or above or below one layer. Diagonally adjacent entry will not make a connection. Redstone next to TNT will also set off the TNT, even if it is not directly connected with it (through a T connection not directly connected, or an "I" connection running parallel alongside it). TNT will only be set off by redstone if the redstone signal it is receiving turns on. This means that if it is receiving a current when it is placed, it will not be set off, but if the signal turns off and turns on again, it will be set off. There is however a bug where after flipping the signal off, sometimes only a few of the TNT blocks will become active. Redstone torches will activate a TNT block as well if directly under the TNT block, or under a block on which the TNT rests. TNT is also good for clearing large amounts of dirt or gravel when mining underground. It should be noted that you should avoid using TNT to clear areas when high up in a ravine, as the TNT might destroy the block you were standing on, causing you to fall to your death, you might fall off when running away from the TNT to avoid blast damage, and if you get hit by an explosion and surviving (mostly because of armor) you will probably be knocked off by the explosion knockback. Because primed TNT is affected by physics, it is used as a projectile which is propelled by an explosion of a TNT charge in TNT Cannons. Also, Arrows attached to TNT will fall off when it becomes a primed TNT. This can be used to create arrow traps. It is possible to 'rocket-jump' via TNT, by jumping while standing on it just before it explodes. However, this will probably deal damage, and possibly kill you, so it is not recommended. Both activated and non-activated TNT can be pushed with pistons. No explosion properties or damage levels are changed by the push. Like any other block, it will stop as soon as the piston is fully extended; it is not launched. Although this may be a bug, TNT can be used to view nearby caves/underground spaces. This is done by using pistons to push TNT into where you are standing. Because TNT is transparent, this will not hurt you, but will allow you to see through all blocks that aren't adjacent to air. (Cave Walls) http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=TNT&action=edit&section=4 editMining Mining using TNT might be faster than mining by hand but it is impractical for gathering resources; about 70% of the blocks are completely destroyed in the process. In addition, TNT is not very effective when used to mine cobblestone and ores and is only time efficient when mining blocks with a low damage resistance, such as dirt or sand. The items needed to make TNT are quite valuable and may be a waste of resources if nothing is gained out of it. Nevertheless, TNT can be a part of efficient mining techniques - as the means of removing unneeded layers of blocks and exposing underlying layers. It can also be used for clearing large volumes for underground building projects. Still Water, Lava, Obsidian and Bedrock are the only materials that will resist a TNT explosion. Normal Lava blocks are also resistant to TNT, and will not be destroyed by it. However, “flowing” lava blocks (those which are in the process changing their flow pattern, not those which display a current) are easily destructible by explosions; therefore, multiple successive explosions (changing the environment around the lava and causing it to flow) may destroy lava. However, for those of you who love the thought of mining with TNT, it is still possible. Blasts can be concentrated fairly easily, just by knowing how to place your TNT. If you are worried about diamonds being destroyed, then stay above about level 20 (your depth can be reviewed at any time using F3. The Y coordinate is your exact height, the absolute bottom level of bedrock is 0.) If you have to dip into these zones where diamond is commonly found, as long as there is at least 1 block of stone between the TNT and the diamond ore block, the diamond should be intact after the explosion. The use of TNT in mining is truly an art form, and must be done only when you have a massive amount of TNT, and after spending a few hours in creative mode learning how to use it. TNT is craftable by sand on the sides and bottom, and gunpowder in all the other avalibale squares. It has appeared and stayed since the classic version of Minecraft.